


Time Out

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, It's What She Gets for Being Such a Troll, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Amy, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: A “deleted scene” from Even if We’re Hopeless, At Least We’re Not Alone.AKA what might have happened if Amy hadn’t laid on the horn.





	Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> extasiswings yelled at me until I wrote this so you can all thank her.

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

 

Hey gorgeous, how much longer ‘til I can help you forget your name?

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

 

Um. So. It’s gonna be a minute.

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

 

Everything okay?

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

 

Let’s just say I have turned the Spice Girls waaaaaaaay up and I’m gonna need you to make me forget a whole lot of things other than my name.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy was tired of the misunderstandings, the tension, the missed opportunities.

She wanted Flynn—and Wyatt—and she’d wanted him for two damn years now. And he was telling her that he did it all for her, that he’d do anything for her, that this whole damn evening had been for her.

Well, what else was a girl supposed to do besides grab his shirt, haul him in, and kiss the living daylights out of him?

Except, well, Flynn might not know how to flirt for shit, but he wasn’t lacking any experience in the kissing department.

Lucy moaned a little, clinging to him as he hoisted her up around the waist, leaving her feet dangling an inch or two off the ground. She didn’t care—oh fuck no, she really did not care, not when it meant he had a better angle for sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Fuck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist to get better leverage and so she wasn’t just dangling there like a rag doll, her hands shifting to cup his face. Flynn made a noise that sounded half-relieved, half-desperate, his hands spanning her back. No, really, spanning her back, fuck, his hands were huge, and her imagination was happily supplying her with all the things those hands, those long fingers, could do to her.

Flynn slid his hands down from her back to under her thighs, probably to be a gentleman and give her better support while she was climbing him like a tree, but it just made her shiver and press up against him harder, made her start to yank at his tie and jacket to try and get it off him.

That was about the time she realized they weren’t making it home any time soon.

Part of her—the tiny, rational part—was pointing out that they were on the side of the road. Outside. Surrounded by woods. With her sister in the car.

The rest of her was too busy celebrating the fact that she was finally going to bang Garcia Flynn and was happy to remind her rational self that this was a deserted road, the woods meant nobody could see them, and Amy could shut the hell up and blast her music and keep sexting Jess or whatever it was she was doing.

Two. Damn. Years. She wasn’t waiting another second.

And then she was going to get home and fuck Wyatt too because like hell once was going to be enough after, again, _two years_.

Flynn walked her over to the car, and for a moment she thought he was going to set her down and tell her they needed to wait, but he just kept kissing her and then set her down, gently, on the hood.

Her dress was going to get smudged but who the hell cared? Not her. Not when she had Flynn’s pants to undo.

But Flynn stopped her, gently setting her hands down on either side of her. Lucy was going to ask him what was wrong, if she was moving too quickly and he just wanted to make out for a bit…

And then Flynn crouched down and slid her dress up her legs.

Oh. Oh, holy fuck.

Flynn took his damn time, kissing up her thighs while he slowly pushed them apart, sucking right at the crease of her thigh and making her hips jolt. She should’ve known he’d be a tease, should have known that he’d wait until she was squirming for him to put his mouth on her.

Her hand was tangled in his hair, mussing it up, but when she tightened her hold Flynn just gave a low groan, biting down lightly. Lucy felt her underwear go from damp to thoroughly soaked.

Flynn groaned again, his thumbs hooking in her underwear and sliding it down, and then he was licking into her like he’d die if he went another second without tasting her. Lucy threw her head back, gasping, tiny desperate noises emerging from the back of her throat.

There was a little bit of exploration, but it wasn’t clumsy—more like Flynn was taking his sweet time figuring out exactly what she liked. And fuck, he was really good at listening to the noises she was making, because he did this thing with his tongue that just—ohhhh fuck, fuck, her thighs were tightening around his head and normally she’d apologize but she couldn’t _breathe_ it felt so good and she was—

Please, have Amy’s headphones be good and loud because Lucy didn’t mean to but she screamed, just a little, feeling like she was going to come shaking apart.

She expected Flynn to have this look of complete and utter smugness on his face, but instead he just looked awed, like watching that happen, making that happen, was mind-blowing. She tugged at him until she could kiss the taste of herself off of him, his hair completely messed up beyond repair, her hands undoing his pants for good this time.

“In me,” she whispered hoarsely. “In me, Garcia, please, Jesus Christ I need—”

He gave a low groan, like it pained him to hear her beg, like he’d do anything she asked— _for you, it’s all for you_ , he’d told her—and helped her to shove his pants down, helped spread her legs and hook one over his arm, helped her to get him inside—

She had to take a moment to breathe because…  yeah. The last time she’d been with anyone had been a few one night stands back when she’d first moved in with Flynn and Wyatt, and those had all been women because, okay, she’d been avoiding sleeping with other men for a reason. It had felt like cheating, even if she hadn’t understood why. And then after a couple months in she’d just stopped sleeping with other people altogether.

So it had been, yeah, almost two years.

Her body needed a second.

But then the _oh wait hold on what_ feeling went away and the _oh fuck yes gimme_ feeling started to creep back in. She dug her heel into Flynn’s back, kissing his throat, his jaw, rolling her hips. But he didn’t move, not until she told him, “Fuck me.”

And oh, hell, he definitely did.

God, their clothes weren’t even off, they were on the hood of a car for Christ’s sake, but Lucy didn’t give a damn. It felt so good, so unbelievably good, she wanted this to go on forever but they were both far too pent up, it was too much, they were going too fast for it to last but she wasn’t about to ask him to slow down, not for anything, not when he was giving it to her hard and rough and just like she wanted and she was moaning his name like an idiot but she didn’t care, none of it mattered except how damn good she felt—

It was like riding a rollercoaster, going up and down until she reached the very top and plunged off, her stomach dropping out and her body shaking wonderfully, blissfully, unable to even keep her eyes open with the force of it.

Flynn bit down hard on the side of her neck, his body jerking, shoving himself inside of her one last time, making her absolutely filthy, and oh hell she was going to have to sit in the car for another hour like this but she didn’t even care.

They lay there for a second, getting their breaths back, and then slowly, reluctantly it seemed, Flynn slid out of her, bracing himself over her.

His gazed roamed over her, as if checking to see if she’d gotten hurt. “I’m good,” she told him, still a little breathy. “I’m good.”

Flynn nodded. He looked a little dazed. He reached out, cupping her face, gently pushing back some hair that had fallen into her eyes. “Lucy,” he said, and that was all, but there was a multitude of things crammed into that single word.

She cupped his face as well, mirroring him, her thumb brushing over his cheek. “Let’s go home,” she said softly.

Home, to Wyatt. Home, to a big bed. Home, where she wasn’t letting either man out of said bed for the rest of the weekend.

Except, all right, to stock up on food. That was acceptable.

Flynn seemed to read it all in her eyes, because he smiled, soft and wondrous. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

 

What was the name of that therapist you used? I think I need some trauma counseling.

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

 

OMFG

Seriously!?!?

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

 

THEY DID IT ON THE HOOD OF THE CAR. I HAD TO HIDE.

 

_To: Amy_

_From: Jess_

 

Just think about all the things I’ll get to do to you shortly. ;)

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

 

…I am slightly mollified.

 

_To: Jess_

_From: Amy_

Also tell Wyatt he’s in for a goddamn treat.


End file.
